Memories
by LilMissKel
Summary: Very short oneshot that's been running through my mind. I think it could be considered T rating..Nothing too suggestive, at least.


**Hey, guys! So um yeah you can probably tell I'm not so hot at keeping with one story for long periods of time..But both Steroline fics will be finished eventually. Sometimes I get writer's block for one thing, but inspiration for another, you know?**

**So this is a quick Daroline oneshot, because I miss the cute, but abusive relationship from season 1. I apologize if it seems awkward, it's my first real attempt at smut. Like serious smut, not just screwing around with friends. And yes, this one is strictly oneshot. I'm not making more promises on other chapters, haha. As usual, none of the characters are mine, I don't own them, blah blah blaaah.**

* * *

"Liz?"

Caroline heard the voice. She had forgotten what it had sounded like, but she remembered it well. Four years at college and you forget everything, she figured. But the sarcastic tone, the sneer practically visible, just by the sound...It was impossible to forget Damon Salvatore, no matter how hard she had tried to after their little incident with compelling.

She walked slowly out of the kitchen, poking her head around first, to see the older, darker but more fun Salvatore brother standing in the doorway. "She's not home. Night patrol. What can I do for you, gigolo?" Raising an eyebrow, making his expression look baffled.

"Gigolo? Barbie, really. That's weak." He sneered back with an eye roll, recovering from his momentary shock.

"And Barbie is overused. Now what do you want?" Caroline wasn't in the mood for playful banter. She wanted to curl up with some hot chocolate and die. Tyler had broken up with her the day before, finding out about a drunken kiss, much like their second or third one from Elena's party. She didn't want to deal with a moody, cruel d-bag at the moment.

"I wanted to..you know, see if I could help her with patrols." Damon replied after a momentary hesitation. Caroline smirked slowly.

"No, that's not what you want at all, is it?" she asked, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "You were worried about me. You just didn't want me to know." Damon took a few steps towards the smug blonde, looking down at her calmly.

"Confidence is normally sexy, but I'm in no mood to play around. I didn't come here for you, much to your disappointment, I'm sure." he said dryly, earning an eye roll. "I did come for your mother. But how are you? Holding up, I mean. I heard about..him from Stefan. Elena told him."

Caroline fell silent, surprised to find she didn't really feel anything but anger, at both herself and Tyler. That and surprise that Damon didn't sound resentful when he mentioned his younger brother and Elena. Maybe he had finally gotten over her. Caroline sure hoped so. It had been five or six years now, that should be plenty of time.

"Hello, Earth to Blondie? Come in, Blondie."

"Oh. Sorry. I'm fine..A little.." she hesitated, not wanting to pour out her heart and soul to this particular Salvatore. If she had the choice, Stefan would be over with Elena, and they would be watching the Notebook and eating Cherry Garcia ice cream. "Mad, I guess." she finished, yielding to his question.

"Why? 'Cause the dog broke up with you? You can do better, Barbie."

Caroline tilted her head at him, her gaze not very amused, though he seemed to be taking it very lightly.

"Like who? You?" The suggestion was so ludicrous she almost started laughing until his startlingly blue eyes, the very thing that got her so hooked on him in the first place, landed on her serious.

"Yeah, someone very much like me." The smirk was still in place, the tone still sarcastic, but Caroline had learned that his eyes gave his true emotions away. Given they were only a few feet away now, she closed the distance and pressed her lips to his cheek softly, right next to his lips. He turned his head, meeting her lips in the middle, pulling her very close to him. Her mouth opened to his explorations with his tongue, biting his lower lip invitingly, eliciting a groan from him. She smirked in satisfaction. He growled quietly backing her against a wall.

He parted their lips, and Caroline gave him a sharp glance before he started kissing down her neck, biting and sucking lightly. She promptly forgot that he broke the connection of lips, her name, and a few other important things at his touch, his finger tips trailing down her sides to her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his legs instinctively, deciding quickly to just act. Forget Tyler, forget Matt, forget anyone who she gave a fuck about at one point in time. She was just going to focus on how soft Damon could touch her, bringing back old memories from years before.

* * *

**And viola! Cutting off it right there. Cause um. I'm a youngster, I don't do smut well. ^-^;; But yeah, I'll get there eventually. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
